


Coming Home

by Moira_chan



Series: XanLow Week 2016 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Silly Ending, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Xanlow Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_chan/pseuds/Moira_chan
Summary: “You can’t stay here forever, Inigo. You have to go back.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> XanLow week day 04, prompt "return".  
> Basically, this is a very stupid version of your typical "after going back to his world, Inigo realizes that he misses Xander and returns to Nohr" fic. At least it's something idk.
> 
> Cross-posted [here in on tumblr](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/151120211747/title-coming-home-theme-day-04-return-word)~

“You can’t stay here forever, Inigo. You have to go back.”

He remembers hearing these words, back when everything was finally okay. The war had been over for a while, then; the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido had established a new alliance, began reconstructing their towns and villages, and moved on.  
He remembers trying to push back the deadline. Getting a sad look from Owain and a slap in the face from Severa. He remembers having to make a decision, then – except he didn’t really have a choice, did he? He had to leave with his friends and go back to the world where he had come from. He couldn’t stay in Nohr by the side of the man he had so deeply, so stupidly fallen in love with; and taking this man with him was out of the question. Because Xander was a king and kings weren’t meant to ever leave their kingdoms.

He remembers desperately trying to hold back his tears, on their last night, yet still crying on Xander’s shoulder as the King of Nohr pressed him against his chest – and the tight grip of their fingers on each other betraying just how neither of them wanted to let the other go.

He thought that once he’d have left the kingdom of Nohr for good, he’d be able to forget the pain, to… make his own feelings change, maybe, so that everything he had been through would forever remain in his heart as fond memories instead of painful ones. All of these years spent by his liege’s side, obeying him, making sure he didn’t overwork himself, talking with him for hours on warm, quiet afternoons; falling in love with him, too, and their first kiss after months and months of having believed this love to be unrequited… He knew it would take time, but he thought that he’d learn how to cherish all of this, eventually, instead of wishing for what might have been, yet never was.  
Turns out, he can’t. He won’t. Weeks and months have gone by since his, Owain’s and Severa’s return, and now it’s been a year but nothing has changed: there’s not a day when his heart doesn’t ache as he thinks of what he used to have in Nohr, and at night, whenever he closes his eyes, it’s still his one and only king that he sees.

“You can’t stay here forever, Inigo. You have to go back.”

So once again, it’s Severa who has to say these words and (quite literally) punch realization into him. The only difference is that she’s not alone, this time; Owain agrees, too, and so does everyone. Even- Even his own mother looks at him with a sad, yet encouraging smile, then hugs him close, just like she used to do when he was still small enough to fit in her arms – and she tells him that please, _please, Inigo_ , _the only thing I want is for you to be happy._  
He’s not happy and it shows, they tell him. He’s no longer the Inigo they knew; he’s not been himself since he returned.

Thus, he leaves – says his goodbyes, cries a lot, and _leaves_. Alone.  
His heart heavy in his chest, he walks away from his friends and family, from the world he was born in and would once have given everything to come back to, and he wonders: when did he stop thinking of Ylisse as his home? When did he start seeing the kingdom of Nohr as the place where he belonged instead? Was it when Xander embraced him for the first time? Or even before that, when he first realized he could no longer live without the smile of his liege?  
Just remembering it is enough to make his heart ache. It’s been so long… He’s been away for so long. An entire year, actually. Is it really okay to return now?

A Nohrian wind blows through his hair and he inhales deeply.  
He recognizes the place he’s found himself in now – it’s not too far from Castle Krakenburg. The short walk is long enough to leave him time to think, however; and he can’t help but wonder, how has Xander been? Has he been… fine, while Inigo- no, while _Laslow_ was gone? It makes him feel guilty (as well as just a tad bit happy) to think of himself as someone indispensable to Xander’s well-being, but the memory of his pained eyes and trembling fingers as he kissed him goodbye, a whole year ago, is still vivid in his mind. Things may have changed in a year; somehow, some part of him hopes that they did change – for he couldn’t bear the thought of having made his beloved keep suffering this long despite knowing that Laslow would never come back…  
Except he came back, in the end. And doubt squeezes his heart harder with every step that he takes. Perhaps coming back wasn’t such a good idea, after all; sure, he craves to see Xander again, but… does Xander feel the same?

Probably not. He’s the King of Nohr, after all; he’s had plenty of work and people to distract himself with since Laslow’s been gone. Perhaps he’s even forgotten- no, he’s not the type to forget a relationship, especially since the one they had used to be so… so… _important_. He’s still the King, though, and a king needs an heir, so-  
It suddenly dawns on him that perhaps Xander found someone else to love, or even worse, _got married_ in the months after his departure, and Laslow has to clench his fists to prevent tears from forming at the corners of his eyes. Although he’d like to think that his liege wouldn’t be so quick to get over their love… it’s possible that he chose to start a new relationship for political reasons, and if he discovers that Xander is married now, Laslow won’t be able to do anything – except fake a smile, cry, and forever regret not having come back earlier.  
_Gods, why did he even leave in the first place?!_

He belongs here, he thinks as he enters the castle.  
He belongs here, he thinks as some of the maids or servants recognize him and give him wide-eyed, surprised yet actually grateful glances.  
_He belongs here_ , he thinks as Princess Elise practically jumps into his arms and leads him to the throne room.

His palms are sweaty and anxiety is making his heart beat way too fast, but this is his home – and the sight of King Xander, sitting on the throne of Nohr, instantly takes his breath away. He’s as stunning as he remembers him being, with the crown adorning his golden locks, and his regal attire making him look even more dignified than he already is.  
That is, until Lady Elise calls his name ( _Xander, Xander! Look who’s here for you!_ ) and he practically jumps from his seat.

“L-Laslow?!”

That’s it. That’s enough. Just seeing him, just hearing his voice, just realizing that he’s standing _right in front of him_ and that they’re no longer worlds apart is enough to make Laslow burst into tears; but it’s alright, because he hasn’t even closed his eyes for five seconds when Xander’s strong, yet trembling arms embrace him.  
And it’s so good, so reassuring to finally smell his scent and hear his heartbeat and simply _feel_ him again.

“I-I’m so so- sorry,” he sobs, shaking, not even able to stop when he notices he’s basically ruining the _King’s_ clothers of all people. “I, I should never have left in the first place… A-And now it’s been- it’s been so long that… it- it’s alright if you’ve…”

“Laslow,” Xander murmurs against his hear in a kind, calm voice. “Lasow, please, try to calm down.” He runs his hand through his retainer’s hair. “Calm down and look at me.”

Thankfully, his sobbing eventually slows down a little and he’s able to do as he was told. As he looks up, though, a pang of guilt hits his heart; are tears blurring his vision, or are his liege’s eyes… red? No – Xander can’t have been _crying_ too, especially not for a whole year… can he?  
The idea almost makes Laslow tear up again-

Until a sincere, tender smile blossoms on the King’s lips, and he _laughs_.

“Laslow,” he says again. “Laslow, you left two days ago. You’ve only been gone for _two days_.”

Laslow’s eyes open wide in surprise – but he doesn’t have time to answer, for Xander is quick to lean down on him and make their lips meet in the kind of kiss that instantly makes everything okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this could actually work since I haven't played the Hidden Truths DLC yet, but still. It sounded fun in my head???


End file.
